I think I love him
by Harry Potter3
Summary: Hermione realises that the one she loves is none other than Fred Weasley. But there's one problem, he already has a girlfriend - Angelina Johnson.


Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends (and enemies) though it would be cool if I did!  
  
I think I love him  
  
Chapter 1 : The Start  
  
It was a chilly August afternoon and Hermione was sitting in her garden thinking about Hogwarts. She thought of her lessons, wondering what new things she would be learning next year, she thought of her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and wondered what they were doing now. She thought for the longest, however, of Fred Weasley. For a long time now Hermione had felt a strong desire for Fred Weasley only she felt certain despair when she thought how she could not possibly be with him. This was because it was common knowledge among the Gryffindors students that Fred was going out with Angelina Johnson. But with all of these thoughts banished from her head she got up and began packing for her return to Hogwarts.  
  
****  
  
The time was 10:45 and Hermione had just entered platform nine and three quarters. She caught sight of her friends Ron and Harry and then, her heart skipped a beat, she caught sight of the person that she had thought about most all summer, Fred Weasley. He caught her eye and he gave her one of his cheeky smiles. Hermione stood there mesmerized when she remembered where she was and looked to the ground.  
  
"Why do I feel this way?" she thought, "I never used to feel like this." Hermione glanced up again to see where Fred was when she realized he was right beside her...  
  
"Hermione," muttered Fred, "could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure" replied Hermione in a croaky voice and followed Fred curiously away from the others.  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me a bit of advice, you being a girl and everything, I thought you might know," said Fred  
  
Advice! Is this all he wants from me! Thought Hermione. But then again had she really expected him to sweep her off her feet with the words:  
  
"I've always loved you, ever since I set eyes on you those 5 years ago." - No "What kind of advice?" answered Hermione  
  
"Well," said Fred, "I was wondering if you could help me, It's Angelina's birthday coming up and I wondered if you could help me pick a present for her."  
  
Great thought Hermione all he wants to do is to talk about his girlfriend.  
  
"Have you had any ideas?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I had one, I thought maybe a necklace or a ring..."  
  
"Not a ring," cut in Hermione.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"It sounds too much like you're proposing."  
  
"how about a necklace then?"  
  
"Sounds lovely," replied Hermione dejectedly.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Fred sounding concerned.  
  
"Yes," snapped Hermione, "I'm fine." and without another word she strode off to join the others on the sunlit platform.  
  
Hermione hauled her heavy trunk onto the train and seated herself next to Ginny. They were soon joined by Harry, Ron, George and, Hermione's heart lept, Fred. Hermione wondered why she felt strong feelings for Fred but not George. There was just something about Fred that was well, how could she put it, romantic? Then, much to Hermione's disappointment, Angelina entered the compartment. She promptly seated herself next to Fred and put her hand in his. Hermione longed for it to be her hand that Fred held and how she wished that she were Angelina. Oh, her life was just so unfair.  
  
They all whiled away the hours of the train journey with numerous games of exploding snap. Hermione though, did not join in, she sat to one side of the others reading (A/N for a change!)  
  
Soon they arrived at Hogsmead station and from there they made their way to the castle in the usual horseless carriages. People kept asking Hermione how she was and if she was feeling all right. Hermione did not feel herself but she tried to act normal. But it was becoming harder and harder to hide her feelings from Fred. She had to let her feelings out, she just had to.  
  
**** What will Hermione do? The guy that she loves is already taken, but what can she do - wait? Please review! 


End file.
